


You taught me the courage of stars

by mysterytour



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Fanvid, Loss, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytour/pseuds/mysterytour
Summary: Sleeping At Last fanvid





	You taught me the courage of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeping at Last - Saturn


End file.
